deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi (OC)
Hitomi NInome 'is one of the worlds most powerful Individuals, if not the most powerful in the entirety of the Alt.Omniverse . She is a student at High Lord Academy, an academy that studies the supernatural components of each and every person in the school. She is the Secretary of the School Council within High Lord Academy, a privilege only given to the top three in the school, in terms of power and academics. She works with the school all the time, but tries not to use her obscenely overpowered abilities, while still helping people. Her nickname is The Orchid, an experiment gone wrong as the result of messing with things far beyond mortal comprehension. It was trying to bond all the energies of every known dimension together, into one individual. The result was the birth of incomprehensible power, little control, so she hides it normally until it is seen. It is revealed she is the human incarnation of the 'Omni-Creator, the God of Alt.Omniverse, so she has an unlimited amount of power, but doesn't have much experience with them. Appearance Hitomi is rather a beautiful, yet surprisingly average at the exact same moment with some features of her appearance. She has short, reddish-orange hair that rather looks beautiful , especially when complimented by her golden iris eyes. She has noticably fair skin, even more notably so than most individuals in the school themselves. She wears High Lord Academy's school uniform which compromises of an red ribbon which is most visible, which is evenly divided by grey stripes down each 1/3 of the red ribbon. She wears a dress shirt under that, white in color, with gently tucked collars underneath. On each sleeve if this white dress shirt, there is a notable golden coff that makes sure the shirt isn't tacky in comparision. Over the white sleeves, an green suit with beige stripes is shown. She wears a black squared with a red dot pattern down her stripedpart of the uniform, which includes both a shirt and a skirt simultaneously. She wears black kneesocks and red boots simultaneously. However, do note that she could transform herself into any known type of form, it is just that this is her most preferred.This is how she looked before the Orchid Project. Personality Hitomi is described to be a girl with a kind, gentle heart. She doesn't do things unless she is absolutely certain it will not hurt another person's feelings. This has been shown on numerous cases, including when she was more than willing to help a person she just met a few seconds earlier with their problems. Most have simply called her " Motherly " because of the immense amount of love she gives others., to friends, family , and even strangers. Hitomi is exceptionally good at composing music. She has done so before and after the accident involving her powers, and she is well regarded as one of the best composers in her world. Not only that, her skills in music are so great, she can literally alter reality itself through her music. Hitomi is also equally talented in Art. Her art skills are very realistic and believable, even surpassing people who have been literally studying for eons. However, just recently, she realized her art had the capability to give the Alt.Omniverse a spin, if she wasn't careful However, it is worth to note that she is incredibly timid and fragile. Her heart is very easy to break, and difficult to mend. She doesn't do relationships as much, because of her shyness . As you probably already guessed, she is immensely shy, and doesn't normally reveal herself to others. this tends to get her into awkward situations & scenarios, on the likes people aren't going to get used to. She is the definition of pure-hearted. Without the other beigns within her, she won't express herself in any sort of inappropiate way. She doesn't like getting involved with evil or nasty things, but will if means helping out others. She doesn't take flirtations well, and blushes a lot when asked in such a manner. She is the definition of Selfless & Humble . To her, her own needs pales before the need of others around her. She will help out anyone before her own, even if it might mean death. This canactually range from safe things to mature things, or normal every day things to supernatural, depending on circumstance. In terms of her voice, it is very meek, soft yet angelic in nature if actually heard . Very few times do yoou hear any sort of confidence in her voice. It might have to do with the face she is normally a quiet person. She doesn't speak often and has the tendency to even stutter. Her voice is so soft and feminine, it is actually hard to hear despite you might be the only ones in an given area. She is very respectful with others . She never doesn't respect anyone, even if that person is well hated by others. To be noted, she does have social anxiety. It is soemthing she defiinitely has had for an increidble amount of times. She is easily scared by the possibility of social interaction. This is because she has Avoidant Personality Disorder, which pretty much spiked up her shyness to immense levels. She is quite literally unable to feel emotions as harsh as loathing or anger. This is due to the Orchid trapping her negative emotions and they are building up within her subconscious. These are what the modes 'are for. Her rageful spirit within once released, is like a Armageddeon going off one day. She will be blinded by this unfathomable rage, and will klll/destroy anything or everything. Think a combination of Asura, Issei Hyoudou, Hulk, Broly, and Beerus, and all other people who gain power from anger in one body and their exmaples of rage. She loves music, to the point it is rather revelant to her being. She listens to music on her I-Phone like thing. She listens to her own home made crafted music, as It is revealed she actually makes her own music, despite the fact she is still in High School. She make good animations & overall is incredibly smart when it comes to coding and anything involving computers. This is shown when she created a super-computer, at the age of eight ( The orchid project took place when she was 6 By the way ) , 'so she is pretty much good at just about anything she can put her mind to Despite being incredibly shy , she actually is very good at seeing stuff hidden to the eye, naturally. People have said she has Sherlock Level deduction. She can even notice something that seems like a small detail, like a ant to thousaunds of ants in an given area, and connect it to the bigger picture. Quotes " Lucifer..please.. as both a friend and your 'technical' creator, i ask of you to stop this. The world isn't something any person should just toy with without any sort of morals " - Hitomi to the King of Demons/Hell, her brother and son ( reincarnation weridness ) , Lucifer. " Why is someone always trying to destroy everything ? " " Can't people, just..i don't know, try to have a calm lifestyle ? " " Oh my goodness..." " A-are you okay ?! " " Is there..anyway i can help ? " '' ''" We can spar if you wish..Michael. " She said, dodging several blows from the strongest Archangel in Heaven. " The difference between yourself and i, Miss Jean, is simply i can control my urges for control, you can't. I'm sorry, but i will have to stop you here ! " - HItomi, talking a fighting stance against the Phoenix. " Featherine...why does this seem so familiar ? It's like we've met before..." - Hitomi said, conversing to Featherine on her own plane of existence. Background (To be Edited when i feel like it . ) Characteristics Height: 5"6 Weight: 70 pounds Eye color: Golden iris . Hair colo'''r: Reddish-Orange, though looks Pink. '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Lawful Neutral Previous Affiliation: Neutral Orientation: Bi Character Inspirations *Sora *Frisk *Gohan *Elaine Belloc *Kratos *The Hulk *Asura *Azathoth *U-DO *Micharu Rokujou *Beyonder *The One Above All *Living Tribunal *Presence *Demonbane *Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle *Issei Hyoudou *Sherlock Holmes *Lucifer Morningstar *Michael Demiurgos *Kirito Kazuya *Naruto Uzumaki *Saitama *A LOT of others. 'Death Battle Information' Name: Hitomi Ninome Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Weight: 90 lbs 'Fanon Ideas' None At the moment Powers & Stats ( Based off of Fc/Oc vs battles, the character profile that i have officially made ) Tier: Unknown, ranges from 10-B to likely 0 l At the very least High 1-A, likely 0 l At the very least High 1-A, likely 0 l At the least High 1-B, likely 0 l 0 l At the very least High 1-A, likely 0 l Ranges from 10-B to likely 0 ''' '''Name: Hitomi (Orchid) Ninome Origin: Wonderlands, However, was on of the main protagonist of Crossover: Fate of the Strong ' '''Gender: Female l Asexual ( appears female ) Age: 16 l 16 l Older Than Creation. ' 'Classification: The Female whom Watches, Godlike Telepath , Living Anomaly , The Orchid l Influenced One l The Orchid, Goddess, The Observer from Within, Inner "God" . ' 'Powers and Abilities: ( Superpower wikia ) Intuitive Empathic Connection abilities on an Omniversal (All of Fictional Reality) scale, Empathic Shapeshifting, Omnitone, Conceptual Music, Musical Combat, Singing Creation, Tranquil Fury, Absolute Will, Absolute Command, Supreme Voice, Boundless Inner World, Regeneration (High), Immortality (types 3 and 4) Absolute Existence, Meta-Conceptual Immunity ( the ability to be immune to ALL concepts, including, but not limited to: Death, Life, Existence, Nonexistence ) l Uses the powers of all possible canon and fanon characters, using theur copied souls of all fictional characters, and as such, obtained The Complete Arsenal l Immortality ( type 3 & 4 ) Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Unrestricted Wishes, Supreme Voice , Omniversal Creation & Destruction, Deny & Approval ( can deny aspects of reality on a whim , as well as approve them ) ' 'Attack Potency: Unknown, ranges from Average Human Level to True Infinity normally ( Is infinitely greater than a being who is infinitely beyond beings who are easily infinitely beyond dimensions. Infinite Dimensions are nothing more than a tiny drop, located inside of a ocean as vast as the pacific in comparison. However, her powers usually fluctuate depending on her desire to be normal or special, which depends on her emotions. ) l At least HIgh hyperversal +( Casually busted a being who just recently defeated a higher arch-devil, who rivaled Lucifer's Son, who is infinitely beyond infinite dimensional structure ) , likely True Infinity ( Her split personalities are on par with Hitomi, due to literally being her ) with Split Persona/Dual Personas l Unknown, At the very least High Hyperversal + , likely True Infinity using her "Influenced Mode " ( Is connected to the beings of ALL fictional realities, including beings whom far surpasses that of infinite dimensional structure and infinitely beyond, and infinity beyond. Even has obtained the copies of every True Infinite being ). l At the very least High Hyperversal ( It was shown on an casual showing they created an infinite Dimensional Plane ) , likely True Infinity ( Is pretty much the darkness and light of Hitomi, so they should be on par with her ) when using her dark & light powers . l Likely True Infinity when using Bannou ( Is the sentient version of her powers,described as being a being who has transcended existence and nonexistence concepts, entering the realm of boundlessness, on the level that not even people whom are infinitely above people who are infinitely above infinite dimensional space can acheive ) l At the very least High Hyperversal +, likely True Infinity when using her Spirit Guardian ( Is her held back soul given life, which can endure both Bannou & was stated to be on par with. l Ranges from Average Human Level to True Infinity when using Summons. ' 'Range: True Infinity ' 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent ( When using 1% of her power, she subconsciously deflected a blast from Morgan & Arthur when they charged her, and repelled them backwards. ) l Omnipresent ( She is infnitely faster than immeasurable & irrevelant speeds, and is able to move beyond the concept of time. Has consistently been stated to be in more than one place in the Omniverse, even when she is connected to Hitomi's soul . ) ' 'Lifting Strength: True Infinity l True Infinity ' 'Striking Strength: True Infinity l True Infinity ' 'Durability: True Infinity ( has been stated several times hat NOTHING in existence is capable of truly killing her. ) l True Infinity ' '''Weaknesses: HItomi is quite pacifistic in nature, and really shy l Her split personalities are quite crazed in their own rights l Her influenced mode is cocky and arrogant l Her light & darkness tend to argue quite a bit l Bannou usually ignores a detail l Her Spirit Guardian is just as pacifistic, but unlike Normal HItomi, she is very gentle, and prefers holding back rather than obliterating her enemies l None Notable 'Possible Opponents' *'The One Above All ( Questionable ) ' *'Thanos ( with Heart of the Infinite AND or Infinite Gauntlet, NOT in base )' *'Bill Cipher ' *'Asriel Dreemurr ' *Beyonder Weaknesses *Has a timid mindset *Still is Human in mental nature. In other words, she doesn't except her powers. *Her physical body can be destroyed, but her spirit and mind cannot *Doesn't go for the kill straight away, and in a death battle, that is dangerous *Tries to convince the opposition to stand down in a gentle manner. *Usually hesistates to use powers. *Her powers are so great, they often try to control her, so she usually has to fight the urge to be overcome by them. Which means, she has more than one thing to worry about at a time. *Will lose '''on purpose sometimes, it is questionable i know, but it is still quite interesting. *Similar to Beyonder, she is still trying to make sense of her powers. Alternate Omniverse *This world is very similar to the Real World, due to it reealistic looks. *This is because this world is literally a alternate fictional omniverse, and her hoomeland is the epicenter of it all. *Each fictional work/ fictional multiverse are separated by powerful dimensional barriers. That way, no one world is interacting with another. *The Omni-Creator of this world is her reincarnation into the past, as such, the spirit fo the Alt.Omniverse resides within her, but also they split apart to several fictional works, each under separate aliases. *The Alt.Omniverse treats each fictional multiverse as nothing more than ants in comparision. This is because they are treated as nothing more than stories in a book, similar to how Real Life treats people as great as The Beyonder as nothing more than a character on a sheet, same with Primal Monitor and other NIgh-Omnipotent and Omnipotent beings within the fictional reality *She is actually the Princess of the Alt.Omniverse, her father being it's king. *As you probably guessed, it is ruled by Monarchy. Mary Sue Test 39 without De-suffers 33 with De-suffers Powers Most of her powers originally , before the Orchid came into her being, were mostly Empathic . She has basically even High-Leveled Empathic-based power. This can be useds as both a defense and offense simultaneously. If she feels like being protected, a barrier goes around her, as strong as her emotions are. And , due ot how sensitive & reserved she normally is, her abilities increases. They can decrease or increase, depending on whether or not her emotions are on the low-end or high-end. The range of this powers were godlike in their respectable ways, even befor ethe Orchid, she was regarded as " The Empathic who could entice the Universe with her emotions " : *Empathic Shapeshifting' *'Empathic Conversion' *'Empathic Healing' *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Emotional_Form '''Emotional Form'] *'Clairempathy' *'Inner Light Externalization' *'Hyper Connection' *'Subconscious Manifestation' *'Empathic Precognition' *'Empathic Shield' *'Empathic Summoning' *'Techno-Empathy' *'Empathic Earth Manipulation' *'Empathic Mimicry' *'Empathic Voice' *'Empathic Teleportation' *'Empathic Possession' *'Empathic Creation' *'Empathic Inudation' *'Empathic Masochism' *'Empathic Projection' *'Empathic Echoes' *'Empathic Power Randomization ( Unknown Limitations )' *'Empathic Power Absorption ( Unknown Limitations )' *'Empathic Hearing' *'Intuitive Empathic Replication ( Unknown limitation, after the orchid was in her life, these abilities were on an Omniversial scale, but were only Universal before )' *'Empathic Illusion Casting' *'Empathic Inudation' *'Empathic Light Manipulation' *'Empathic Weather Manipulation ' *'Emotion Aura' *'Sensoral Link' *'Absolute Cuteness' *'Emotion Embodiment' *'Emotion Augmentation ' *'Empathic Power Augmentation ( Unknown Limitation ) ' After The Orchid entered her life, everything about her powers were messed up. Her former powers increased tot he point to an Alternate Omniversal scales Her powers, were the Possible & the Impossible.With hem, she could not only define the definiton of reality, but manipulate it, to whatever extent she wished: *'Intuitive Empathic Replication: ( Her powers are on the Omniversial scale, as such, these powers grew infinitely, her heart "The Orchid" gave empathic bonds to all possible canon and fanon beings subconsciously, whether transcendent or virtually mortal, virtually gaining all of there powers and the personalities associated with each power ) ' *'Pathifery ( her emotions can pretty much shape reality as a whole. )' *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Author_Authority Author Authority] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Plot_Control Plot Control] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/4th_Wall_Interaction 4th Wall Interaction] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Narration Narration] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Vocal_Narration Vocal Narration] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Plot_Device_Techniques Plot Device Techniques] *'Panempathy : ( Because of what The Orchid is : A nexus for all the copied powers, spirits, beings, and emotions of all of the omniverses to be stored within . )' *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_Transcendence Fictional Transcendence] *'Desired Ability Manifestation' *'Meta Summoning ( has summoned other people within the Alternate Omniverse's Weapons, as well as even people, as long as she subconsciously knows them/ And, since that is pretty much it due to being the Omni-Creator's Voice/Eyes/Speaker/Representative/Reincarnation, it isn't that much of an impossibility. Has summoned the Shining Trapezodeon twice in a fight. ) ' *'Omnilock' *'Meta-Concept Manipulation' *'Meta Ability Creation' *'Meta Teleportation' *'Alpha Reality ( She is the Alpha Relaity of her Omniverse, given form )' *'Arsenal Complete Arsenal' *'Almighty Link' *'Absolute Quantity Manipulation' *'Absolute Psionic Power ' *'Absolute Lock Manipulation' *'Absolute Force Manipulation' *'Conceptual Materialization' *'Omni-Creator : ( In the Alt. Omniverse in which Hitomi lives in, her reincarnation was the one who created all of Fictional Reality. Back then, all of the Creator, Omnipotent beings were in one body. Then, they split apart to house several other realities, each literally being the Omnipotent Creator that is still technically within Hitomi. ) ' *'Omni-Embodiment' *'Omni-Magic' *'Omnipresential Attack' *'Omni-Augmentation' *'Omni-Closure ( Was capable of sealing Alternate Azathoth within a page of a book , whom was as powerful as the original. Sealing an Questionably Omnipotent being means she has the potential to seal thinggs even better than The Shining Trapezohedron , and was stated by Demonbane from a crossover that even though his weapons was capable of sealing Nyaralothep, it would be overpowered if faced with Hitomi's own power. ) ' *'Omnislayer ( Is capable of killing anything, be it transcendent , alien, human, god , etc.' *'Omninescience ( Only activates when stressed or emotional levels spikes, it basically gives her immunity towards all things, as she knows nothing, but it doesn't last for long. )' *'Dual_Warping' *'Meta_Transcendence' *'Access and Occlusion' *'Attack Ignoring' *'Juggernaut Momentum ( She does use an attack like this when she loses it )' *'God_Mode' *'Divine siphoning' *'Boundary Removal' *'Grand Design Construction' *'Physical_Law_Immunity' *'Omnibenevolence' *'Omnificience Genesis' *'Genesis Creation' *'Supreme Voice ( As the voice of the Omni-Creator, she has a voice that will instantaneously,, if she isn't careful, can manipulate reality and creation on the slightest whim, even subconsciously. ) ' *'Rule Transcendence' *'Indomitable Will ( Despite being timid, her willpower is great enough to be immune to all forms of mental intrusion and temptation of all kinds. Despite being submissive, she won't surrender to a enemy, no matter how much pain she is in. She transcended her former abilities of empathic, and became A LOT more powerful than she was, through sheer force of will and determination. )' *'Absolute Existence ( As the reincarnation of the Omni-Creator, she has control over her existence so strong she can become anything she wishes.' *'Absolute Will ( As the Voice/Reincarnation of the Omni-Creator, she can pretty much will the majority of the Alt.Omniverse with just pure willpower )' *'Infinite Supply ( Infinite things to have infinite supplies of pretty much everything/anything. )' *'Divine Weather Manipulation ( Can manipulate weather to a divine extent ) ' *'Divine Force Manipulation' *'Absolute Explosion' *'Conceptual Fire Manipulation' *'Duality Transcendence' *'Boundary Manipulation' *'Omni-Empowerment' *'Psychopotence' *'Absolute Light / Primordial Light Manipulation ( Her pure heart contains a light so big it outclasses Divine Presence's in terms of density and power. Her light is so transcendent, it represents the first light, which is the most powerful form of light.)' *'Ultimate Vision/Absolute Sight ( As she is the Nexus of the Omniversal Reality, she has the ability to see anything unhindered. Nothing can be hindered from her sight, even her subconscious mind. )' *'Boundless Inner World ( The Power that rests within Hitomi's' one that was there before the Beginning of Creation, and the project was revealed all to be the new "vessel" of Subete no Kyoryokuma , or Kyo for short. It has helped her, but also hindered her, as she tries not to use it's powers, but at the same time, she has to. It was described as having "unlimited, cosmic power" by several people in the story who heard about the legend, but currently no one knows she is the vessel , only she does. It was revealed much later than this sentient power is the remaining sentience of the Alt.Omniverse's Creator, which explains quite a bit of events. ) *'Omni-Senses : Her powers were described as pretty much capable of sensing virtually anyone/anything on an Omniversal Scale' *'Omnichronal Perception : She can see any event across any timeline located in the Omniverse, unhindered.' 'Abilities' #'Photographic Deduction' #'Causality Perception' #'Accelerated Vision' #'Enhanced Senses' #'Extrasensory Perception' #'Claircognizance' #'Psychometry' #'Clairvoyance' #'Combat Perception' Category:Original Characters Category:Gods Category:Godlike Combatants Category:Female